Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a launcher of vehicles from outside the pressure hull of an undersea craft. More particularly, this invention relates to a launcher whose performance will not be affected by differences in sea pressure as it relates to depth of the craft at the time of firing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, an existing launch system located outside the pressure hull of a submersible craft utilizes a gas generator to build up pressure on the breech end of a vehicle to be launched, which is greater than the sea pressure on the muzzle end of the vehicle. This pressure differential results in an imbalance of force that launches the vehicle. However, as the craft submerges deeper and deeper, the pressure on the muzzle end of the vehicle increases due to increased sea pressure. This results in a variation of ejection profiles, depending on the depth in which a launch is made and ultimately, could result in damage to the vehicles and failure of the mission.
Thus, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a submerged launcher of vehicles that avoids the problems associated with pressure differences associated with the launcher""s depth at the time of launch.
The first object of the invention is to provide an improved capability of launching vehicles from outside the pressure hull of a submerged launch platform.
Another object is to provide a launcher of vehicles that eliminates the pressure differential attributed to ambient sea pressure from impacting the dynamics of launch.
Another object is to provide a submerged launcher of vehicles operating independently from sea pressure to improve reliability.
Another object is to provide a submerged launcher of vehicles having reduced complexity and costs and being more easily installed than contemporary launch systems.
Another object is to provide a launcher of vehicles located outside the pressure hull of a submerged launch platform providing for full launch stroke along the length of the launch tube.
Another object of the invention is to provide a launcher for a submerged vehicle completely de-coupling supporting structure as the vehicle leaves the launch tube to allow the supporting structure to sink away from the launch platform.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.
Accordingly, the present invention is a launcher of a vehicle that is located outside the pressure hull of a submerged launch platform that is virtually unaffected by depth of launch. A muzzle cap at the muzzle end of the launching tube communicates with the ambient water and a ram plate at the other end communicates through openings with the ambient water. Rigid elongate elements extend between the muzzle cap and the ram plate inside the launching tube, and a launch mechanism is disposed in the ambient water and connected to the launch platform and the launching tube. The launch mechanism has an expansion chamber sealed from the ambient water containing a gas driven turbine coupled to rotate a pump-inducer in an inducer chamber that communicates with the ambient water through the openings. The pump inducer is adjacent the ram plate to impart simultaneously longitudinal displacement of the ram plate, the rigid elongate elements, the vehicle, and the muzzle cap in the launching tube and thereby provides for the ejection of the vehicle.